New School, New Slate, Same Feelings
by Animated Music Drawer
Summary: This is the new start of X High School. Fillmore must go undercover to break the organize crime ring within the school. His only problem is that he can't tell anyone, and he may have to break his friendship with someone who is special to him. But is his friendship the only thing he may be breaking?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well, this is my first story that I have ever really posted. I hope you enjoy this. This story is rated T, but I may decided to change it M later on. I don't really know, I only got the first chapter down. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fillmore!  
**

* * *

Summer. Summer was a time for relaxation, reflection, and apparently meditation for Cornelius Fillmore. Cornelius was spending most of his summer vacation in a little town in Tennessee. A little town where his former partner, and still best friend, Wayne Liggit, resided. The beginning of his summer was like any other teenager's summer. Doing nothing, sleeping a few hours after noon, and staying up until the sun rose. Though, the vacation did have other opportunities. Mainly going fishing and checking out the locals who were also enjoying the summer. Especially checking out the female sex.

Fillmore and Wayne were sitting at a bench by a nearby park where Wayne lived. They were talking about back when they both were safety patrol officers back at X Middle School.

"Yeah, I remember the time when we had to go undercover to find that fight club." Wayne laughed, "And we had to do a fight each other to prove that we had in ourselves to be a part of the gang."

Fillmore laughed, "Man dawg, I remember that. I have to say, those were one of the best undercover jobs we had to do together. But I never suspected you were such a badass in the ring."

"What can I say? I learned how to fight from the classes I took throughout elementary. Good times, good time."

Both teens laughed at reliving the memory. After a short while, Fillmore got quite and leaned back into the bench.

"Hey, what's up Fill?" Wayne asked.

Fillmore sighed, "You know Ingrid right?"

"Yeah, that chick who was your partner after I left."

"Well, I have a problem with her."

"What?" Wayne asked, but then added, "Wait, don't tell me, you kissed her and she slapped you."

Fillmore laughed, "No, no. Not like that kind of problem." But then he got quiet, "It's about high school."

Wayne got quiet as well, and asked in a bit more serious tone, "What about high school?"

"There are problems there. You knew about X High School's problems even before you left, right?"

"Of course, I think even some of the elementary kids knew about their problems."

"Well," Fillmore took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt, "the problems have gotten a lot worse since you left. And Vallejo contacted me about a week into summer…" Fillmore got quiet.

Wayne didn't want to disrupt Fillmore's thinking, so he leaned back into his side of the bench and looked at the trees.

"He wants me to go undercover." Fillmore finally said.

"Why is that so bad?" Wayne asked.

"He told me to personally meet him for a talk." Fillmore said, he placed his arms on his legs and his hands were in front of his face thinking, "He wants me to quit the safety patrol to investigate the crime ring at the high school."

"Wait, what?" Wayne asked, surprised, "Why does he need you to quit the force to investigate them."

"Because, the safety patrol there is pretty famous, and he told me once someone's in the force everyone in the school knows about them. It's nothing like middle school; Vallejo says anyone who enters high school gets an entirely new slate. And with that, he needs me to go undercover from the first day and quit the force to get rid of any suspension."

"Well, what's so bad about that?"

"I can't tell anyone in the force about it. I have to make everyone believe that I've gone bad again." Fillmore then sighed, "And that included Ingrid."

"Damn," was all Wayne said, "but hey, she's smart right? I bet she can figure it out."

"That's the problem Wayne. She's brilliant, pretty, and one of the only people, besides you, who I can really talk to." Fillmore said rubbing his temple, "Vallejo wants me to destroy our friendship."

"What?" Wayne shouted, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants me to sever all ties to the force to get into ring" Fillmore said, "he said I'm the only man for the job, and he wouldn't even ask me to do this if there was another way."

"Well, why can't Ingrid join you?"

"I asked him that, he told me that it's strictly a one man job. He also told me something…" Fillmore got quiet again.

"And, go on," Wayne said.

"That there was another pair who went in before I even entered middle school. They went in and they had to basically break their own moral values to get into the ring. And one of them hesitated somewhere during a mission." Fillmore ran his hand though his head, "and the other had to get rid of them. Permanently."

"That's harsh man." Wayne said.

"Yeah, and I know if I'm with Ingrid, I'll be more worried for her safety then mine. But I don't want to put her in that kind of risk. If she's in the force and gets hurt, then at least she'll have a safety net of some sort. But if she's in the ring, their leaders' word is law. No safety net, no force, not even back-up. You're on your own, and I don't want to put her in that kind of danger."

"Dang man," Wayne said while placing his hand on Fillmore's shoulder, "You really care about her, don't you?"

Fillmore sat quietly for what seemed like hours, or it could have just been minutes, or even seconds. Finally he said, "Yeah, I really do."

* * *

Ingrid finally got up from bed. She checked her clock by her bed side. Half pass ten. Ahh, the joys of summer. You can sleep in and nothing negative goes your way because you decided to sleep in. She wanted to stay in bed for thirty more minutes, but the smell of breakfast downstairs drew her out of bed. She went downstairs and went to get her plate from the shelf and a cup for some coffee. She got her cup of coffee first and her father took her plate to place some food in. After she got her plate she sat down at the table and started eating. After a short while, her father joined her with his own plate of food and cup.

"Good morning daughter." Ingrid's father Brian greeted.

"Morning dad." Ingrid said after drinking some coffee.

"Anything planned for today?"

"Nothing much, just the usual. Trying to add some upgrades to the robot Fillmore helped me with, and possibly going to hang out with Tehama at the mall."

"How is Cornelius?" Her father asked, "Is he enjoying his time at Tennessee?"

"Yeah, he's been hanging out with his old friend who was here before I was." Ingrid smiled, "He's been writing me letters every other day explaining what he's been doing. He told me he's been sleeping until two in the afternoon and going to bed around five or six in the morning."

"Honestly, I can't understand you kids and your tendency to stay up until the crack of dawn." Her father smiled.

"Well, I guess it mainly has to deal with us kids not having any jobs to get up too in the morning and to go to bed right after we get home, because we're too exhausted to even to stay up at night."

"Oh haha, Miss Third." Her father mocked.

Ingrid laughed, "Well, I guess I should get ready, thanks dad."

As Ingrid got up, her father said, "Oh, I almost forgot, Cornelius sent you another letter. It's on the shelf."

Ingrid brightened up a little bit, "Okay, thanks dad." She then fasted walked out.

As she left, her father chuckled a bit to himself, "that girl always gets excited when his name is mentioned."

Ingrid got to the shelf where her father said the letter would be. She saw it and smiled a bit to herself. He was a bit too old fashion, with him sending letters and not e-mails, but she liked that about Fillmore, he's simple. But he can also be complex. _That's a weird comparison really_, Ingrid thought. She took the letter and opened it up.

_Hey Ingrid,_

_Nothing much happened today in Tennessee. Well, you know, besides the usual. Wayne and I went to the docks today and fished, we only caught small fish, but Wayne caught something huge. And I mean HUGE. But regrettably, it wasn't a fish. It was someone's swim trunks. But man, you should have seen that whopper. It was like flag, I wonder who's going around in their birthday suit because of that. But besides that, how are you? I know we always ask that same question when we write to each other, but hey, it's a letter._

_Can't really say much, nothing new besides the swim trunks incident. Anything new on your end? If not, then talk about your day, you know I always enjoy hearing about anything you got to say._

_Either way, write back; see you when I get back.  
C. Fillmore._

Ingrid smiled. She always loved it when she got letters from Fillmore. No matter what happens, he always told her what happens whether it was big or small. She always enjoyed it. She always kept the letters from him.

She wondered what he much look like. They haven't seen each other since the beginning of summer and this was the time of their lives where they'll be going through puberty. So, he much have changed, right? She already knew some changes in her own anatomy. She hoped that he would like the changes she would be going through. _Wait, what did I just think about_?

Ingrid blushed, she hated that her thoughts betrayed her. As she was trying to think about something else, anything besides her own body changes, she started thinking about Fillmore.

Would he look more muscular? Taller? Would he still be talking in that strong monotone he always talked in…

_Damn you thoughts!_ Ingrid blushed. Her mind was showing vivid images of Fillmore in a new body, he was taller, muscular, and... _No!_ She thought again. She needed to get out; maybe she really would go with Tehama to the mall today. But before all that, she needed a cold shower.

As Ingrid was walking upstairs to her room, she kept one hand on Fillmore's letter close to her chest.

And she had the smallest of smiles on her face as she thought about him.

* * *

**Okay, there it is. My first story. I hope you like it, if not, then can you please give me any constructive criticism on how to make this story better. Any one who may like this story and hope for an update soon (ie. within a week or so) I will apologize in advance in saying that I am an extremely slow writer and it may be some time before I even get another chapter in. So sorry in advance for making you people wait, and tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is my second chapter. I honestly didn't suspect that I would get this out this soon. Lucky for you readers isn't it? Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fillmore!_  
_**

* * *

_Dear Ingrid,_

_Hey, I'll be heading back soon. The trip from Tennessee was great! I've done so many things over there. But I'm sure Ma and Pa miss home, I know I do. Even though it's been great seeing Wayne again, I miss hanging out with you. There were so many things that happened over here; I got some great stories to tell you. Even though I told you tons of them through the letters, there are other things I didn't get to. Well, this may be the last letter I send you before I'm back. Tell your mom and dad I said hi. Catch you later._

_Fillmore._

That was the last letter Fillmore send to Ingrid, and that was delivered almost two weeks ago. As much as Ingrid was happy that Fillmore was seeing his old friend again, she did miss him. There was only a week left of summer, and she was getting restless in seeing him again. There wasn't much she could do herself, and as much as she was enjoying her time hanging out with Tehama, Anza, and O'Farrell, Ingrid thought it was best if Anza and Tehama had some alone time together. And O'Farrell was spending much of his time with a girl he met at the mall.

Tehama and Anza have been spending most of their time together now, and Ingrid thought it was good for them, she just hoped that they would get together. O'Farrell, was well, O'Farrell. He was still clumsy and goofy, but that was what made him, him. The girl he met really enjoyed spending her time with him, and Ingrid suspected she was the first one to tell O'Farrell to spend some time alone.

It was already evening and the stars were out, Ingrid thought Fillmore would be back soon, so before she went to bed, she reread his letter and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Ingrid stirred in her sleep, she thought she heard something, but decided against doing anything about it. She was pretty sure it was too late (too early?) in the night for the noise to be anything and decided to go back to sleep. As she was close to fall asleep again she heard it again.

_Knock, knock, knock._

_What the hell is that noise?_ She thought. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was still groggy from the sleep and it took her a while to get her bearings again. She then heard the knocking again and knew it was from her window. Ingrid got up from her bed and was silently cursing as she made her way to her window, when she lifted her curtains; she let out a small squeak. What she saw at the widow was Fillmore. He was on her roof, knocking at her window. Showing hand gestures to open the window.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ingrid said as she opened the window.

"My guess, it's somewhere between early morning or late at night." Fillmore said smiling.

"Oh, ha-ha Fillmore." Ingrid smiled, "Would you like to come in?"

"Nah, I came here to get you." Fillmore said sitting outside, "come on, let's go." And with that, Fillmore jumped out onto the ground.

Ingrid thought for a moment, but she decided to go with him. She went to her window and jumped to join Fillmore.

* * *

As Fillmore was walking alongside with Ingrid, he was telling her his time over at Tennessee. Ingrid was happy listening to Fillmore's tales of adventure, but she was wondering where he was taking her.

"Hey Fillmore, where are we going?" Ingrid asked after Fillmore was done telling her a time when Wayne and himself were helping a bunch of skaters find their pads.

"Oh, that's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." Fillmore said with a smile.

Ingrid tsked, but went along with him.

When Fillmore guided Ingrid to a local park in their area he went to a different area where she didn't noticed before.

"Come on. I found this area a while back and wanted to show you." Fillmore said.

As Ingrid walked into the area, all she could see was a hill and a small tree resting on top of it.

"This is a great spot to check out the scenery. It isn't noticeable by a lot of people who come by here, and it's a great spot to check out either the sunrise or sunset. Depending on where you sit yourself." Fillmore explained.

"Wow," was all Ingrid said.

She didn't notice this spot either, and wondered how Fillmore found it himself.

As Fillmore went to the tree he sat down by the truck and gestured her to sit by him.

"It's also a great spot to star gaze. Come on, it's a good view."

Ingrid walked by him and sat next to him. She looked up and saw that he was right. It was a good spot to star gaze, and where they were sitting; it was also a good view to see the sunrise.

After a while, Ingrid lost track of time, neither Fillmore nor Ingrid talked as they looked at the scenery before them. And Ingrid suspected something was different with Fillmore. He didn't normally do these things; he tends to just take Ingrid to the movies, mall, or a Chinese restaurant to just hang out.

But Fillmore was well, not acting like Fillmore. He had that look on his face that made him think of his time as a delinquent. Before she even knew what she was doing, Ingrid reached out and touched Fillmore's arm.

"You know if there's anything, you can talk about it with me right?" Ingrid said.

Fillmore stared at her for a second longer than usual, "Yeah," he smile, "I know."

He then added, "Hey, aren't you cold? It may not be fall yet, but it's getting chilly in the morning."

Ingrid didn't notice, but he was right. It _was_ chilly, and when Fillmore told her to follow him, she didn't pay enough attention to grab a sweater or a long sleeve shirt before she left.

Ingrid laughed a little, "Yeah, I didn't grab a coat when you told me to follow you."

"Here, take mine." Fillmore unzipped his coat and presented it to her.

As Ingrid was about to protest, "Take it." Was all Fillmore said and she took it without saying anything.

Ingrid put the coat on and sat back down and her back towards the truck. She realized that the morning chill was the only thing keeping her awake. But since she put on the coat, her eye lids started to close and she fell asleep.

* * *

Fillmore didn't notice Ingrid fell asleep until her head hit his shoulder. He looked at her and thought about waking her up, but he decided against it. He wanted to tell her so many things. How he had to quit the force to join an underground crime syndicate, to break a friendship he only had one other person, and possibly break something else he doesn't want to admit out loud.

* * *

_It was only a weeks into summer when Fillmore got a phone call from Vallejo. He wanted to meet Fillmore at a local coffee shop in an hour._

_When Fillmore arrived at the place, Vallejo was already seated and having a cup of coco. He saw Fillmore and waved him to sit across from him._

"_Yo Vallejo, how's it going bro?" Fillmore said sitting down._

"_Not as good as I hope Fillmore." Vallejo said smiling, but then his smile turned into a frown, "this is about high school."_

_Fillmore frowned, "This is going to be a long talk, isn't it Vallejo?"_

_Vallejo nodded and Fillmore got up to order a cup of coffee. _

_When Fillmore got back, he took a small drink from the cup, "okay, tell me what you want me to know."_

_Vallejo started explaining how the X High's crime syndicate has gotten out of hand by the time he got transferred there. He stated that the crimes being committed there wasn't like the ones at X Middle School. _

"_Those were only the small time thugs. The ones up at X High are in a different league all together." Vallejo said, "Their petty crimes can rival up to the scandals of the elite back at Middle."_

"_I heard stories of X High School crime ring, but... Dawg, is it really that bad." Fillmore said, rubbing his eyes._

"_It's worse Fillmore." Vallejo stated, "good thing Folsom's not in charge of this school, or else the Safety Patrol would have been disbanded years ago." _

"_Dawg man. What do you need me and Ingrid to do?" Fillmore said._

"_No," Vallejo said, "this is strictly a one man job Fillmore. Third needs to stay out of the loop."_

"_Wai-what? Vallejo, come on. Ingrid's my partner. No, she's my friend; she needs to be on this."_

"_Fillmore. Listen to me, if I thought Third was going to be a part of this operation, do you think I would have invited her to this meeting too?"_

"_Well, yeah. Sure-" _

"_Then you must know that since you are the only one invited, this is only a mission for you." Vallejo interrupted._

"_But, why me?"_

"_Because you're the only good enough to come out of this as the least damage party."_

"_What does that suppose to mean Vallejo?"_

"_It means you are the only one for the job. End of discussion." Vallejo said standing up, but his arm was grabbed by Fillmore. _

"_Horatio. Please, at least tell me why I can't get Ingrid on this." Fillmore said, staring at the table both officers were occupying._

_Vallejo sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you," was all he said as he sat back down._

"_Before you were even in the Safety Patrol, there were these two undercover agents. They were given the same job as you were, but as a pair, instead of a solo mission."_

_Fillmore was about to protest, but Vallejo held up his hand, "I'm not finished yet. Where was I, oh yeah; they were both sent underground. I'm under oath as to not say anything about what went down while they were doing the mission, but something happened. Something __**bad**__ happened to one of the undercover agents._

"_And since the syndicate thought both agents were always together, they suspected both were either part of another rise and shine gang, or undercover agents. But apparently, something was going through one of the ring leaders head at the time. One of the mob bosses wanted one of the agents, the one who didn't make a mistake, to get rid of the other._

"_Needless to say, the syndicate got what they wanted. But as a result, that one agent who had to get rid of their friend was never the same."_

_Vallejo got quiet after that, "What happen next Vallejo?" Fillmore pressed on._

"_The agent killed themselves Fillmore." Vallejo said, "Overdose."_

_Fillmore was shocked to hear that. He never heard of any agents who committed suicide in Middle School._

"_Listen Fillmore," Vallejo said, "I'm only telling you this because you asked, and it was also the reason why I don't want Third in on this. There will be some things you may not want to do, but you'll still have to do them."_

"_Like what Vallejo?" Fillmore said, a little more forced then he meant it too._

"_Like you're gonna have to quit the force and go back doing your delinquent ways."_

"_What!" Fillmore shouted as he slammed both his hands on the table. Spilling his coffee._

"_Hey," Vallejo said, "I'm telling you this now, this is now like those undercover jobs you did back at X Middle. You're going into a rough world out there, and there will not be any safety nets for you when you go under. It's either toughen up, or don't join the force at all."_

_Fillmore said nothing as he sat back down._

"_Tell me your answer a week before schools starts, and I'll let you in on the full details." Vallejo said walking away, "But you have to promise not to tell a word to anyone. Especially Third."_

"_Why not?" Fillmore said as he looked at Vallejo._

"_Because she would want to do it with you. And I do not want that incident to ever happen to any of my agents." Vallejo then got quiet, "or to any of my friends."_

_Fillmore was about to say something, but Vallejo interrupted him, "A week before school starts Fillmore. I want an answer by then. But remember, you'll be going in alone, or you're not going in at all."_

_Vallejo walked away and left the coffee shop. Fillmore sat for an undetermined time. Throughout his time sitting, he only whispered one word. Over and over again._

"_Shit."_

* * *

_Damn you Vallejo. Damn you safety patrol. Damn you all. _ Was all Fillmore was thinking. He didn't know that his hand was involuntarily clutched around a patch of grass and his knuckles were turning white. He was about to swear out loud, but he notice something shift near his shoulder. He looked to see Ingrid sleeping on his shoulder. As she mumbled something under her breath and Fillmore smiled. _Damn you Cornelius, for thinking about the job before anything else._

"Hey Ingrid, wake up." Fillmore said as he nudged Ingrid's shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Was all she said.

Fillmore laughed, "well in five more minutes, you're gonna miss something really awesome."

Fillmore nudged Ingrid one more time, until she smacked his hand away, "Okay, okay. I'm up. Now, what's this awesome thing you wanted to show me?"

Fillmore gestured his hand to the east and Ingrid followed his hand.

What she saw really was awesome. The sun was just about rising over the plains and the clouds that were over the horizon, the sun's rays were hitting the clouds and it was creating an ethereal scenery of the landscape.

"Wow," was all Ingrid could say.

"Now are you glad you didn't sleep for five more minutes?" Fillmore teased.

Ingrid slapped his arm, "oh har har Cornelius. But this scenery really is nice, thank you for showing me this."

"Hey, what are friends for." Fillmore said.

Ingrid smiled, "Yeah, friends."

Fillmore didn't say anything else, he got up and offered Ingrid his hand, "come on. Let's get you home, I'm pretty sure you're dying to get into a real bed."

Ingrid laughed as she grabbed hold his hand, "Yeah, you can say that again."

* * *

When Fillmore walked Ingrid up to her door step, he stared at her for a second longer then he should have.

"Is something the matter Fillmore?" Ingrid asked.

Fillmore shrugged, "Nah, not really anything right now Ingrid. Take care."

As Fillmore was walking away Ingrid raised her voice, "Wait, Fillmore! You forgot about your jacket!"

Fillmore turned back, he thought for a moment, "Keep it." He shouted back and walked away.

Ingrid didn't know what to do next, so she just walked back around her house and climbed back through her window.

When Fillmore was sure Ingrid was back at her house and was far enough from her house, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, what do you want?" A grumpy voice was heard through the other line.

"I'm in." Was all Fillmore said.

The grumpy voice turned into a serious one instantly, "meet me at my house then. We got to discuss some things."

"Gotcha ya." And he hung up the phone.

* * *

**Well, here are you. Did I make any mistakes? I'm pretty sure I did, I just realized a few back on Chapter 1, so I changed some things over there, sorry if you got a notification on it. There are only a few changes on it.**

**I also wanted to ask anyone who is reading this, if you think this story needs a beta reader, let me know. I'm currently proofreading this by myself, and I know the human mind makes mistakes and it is always good to have another pair of eyes (or if you have an eye patch, 'eye') reading someone else's work to point out some troubling mistakes. The only reason I am not currently looking for one, is because I'm lazy. But if you tell me to get one, then I will do so, just for my readers.**

** Either way, thank you for listening to me while I talk, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A/N 2- Sorry if you got a notification on this chapter again. I was scanning through and I notice that I forgot the line breakers. I didn't want to make this story confusing, so yeah. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter.  
**


End file.
